Pokemon: Loyalty to Glory
by IronPikachu
Summary: A boy named Ash was raised in a castle called the Cameron palace,he had to train to become a Aura Guardian because he had great Aura powers,but one day,the castle was under attack by a evil team named Team Plasma owned by Ash's father. Ash was sent to Pallet town for safety,and looked after by the queens cousin,Delia. Ash was raised the way he was always raised,loyalty,Manners and
1. Final Will

Hello guys and welcome to another Story I call It Royalty to Glory,you know when I'm angry or happy,I write,here is the summary.

A boy named Ash was raised in a castle called the Cameron palace,he had to train to become a Aura Guardian because he had great Aura powers,but one day,the castle was under attack by a evil team named Team Plasma owned by Ash's father.

Ash was sent to Pallet town for safety,and looked after by the queens cousin,Delia.

Ash was raised the way he was always raised,loyalty,Manners and etc,but he became a Pokemon trainer,wanting to become a champion,to grant his grandfathers final will.

Btw Updates every Tuesday.  
Chapter 1:Final Will.

"GRAMPA LEWIS!" Ash yelled as he saw his grandad collapse from a flamethrower attack.

He sprinted over to him ignoring the chaos and fire around him"are you ok?"Ash asked hugging his grandad as he smiled at the young boy and managed to sit up with the help of Ash.

"Don't worry about 'cough' me lad,you have your own life to live,not like me,I had to 'cough' stay in the castle all my life and never got to go to the outer world to explore 'cough'" Ash looking into his dying grandfathers eyes as he continued talking,patting his grandson's head as well"my last will,is for you to go to a town named Pallet town and be safe,then,to live my dream 'cough' become the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world,and remember,I'll always lo-" he stopped and fell to the ground but used all his strength to say "I love you-"his eyes shut and his head fell sidewards.

Ash began to cry,his grandmother died a month a ago and now he witnesses his grandfather die in front of him.

This will scar his life...forever.

"Prince Ash let's get out of here!" A Castle guard screams out with the queen beside him.

The guard sees Ash's Grandad on the floor,with him crying on him.

He feels extremely sorry for him and quickly orders some Guards to pick up the boy and run.

A grunt from Team Plasma ordered "Garchomp use Draco Meteor!" The pseudo legendary dragon type summoned meteors in the sky,bombing the area causing more death,fire and destruction.

Ash was then picked up by a guard with him saying "it's really dangerous here we need you to get to safety"

Ash nodded and the guard sprinted to the checkpoint.

By the time they got there,the guard was exhausted,safely dropping Ash on the ground,collapsing panting hard.

"Thank you sir,for the assistance" Ash said regaining his manners.

"Your 'pant' welcome 'pant'"

Ash's mother or known as Queen Ilene ran up to him saying "are you alright!"Ash nodded as Queen Ilene sighed in relief.

"Do you know about grandpa?"Ash nodded sadly and told her what he saw/heard.

Queen Ilene nodded and said "your going to pallet town"

TIMESKIP

"It's very kind of you to allow me to stay at your place auntie Delia" Ash politely thanked as Delia smiled "it's fine Ash,you are family"

Ash has changed his clothes to look normal,because he attracted to much attention getting inside of Pallet town,he wore a red baseball cap,a blue and white stripped T-Shirt and nice black track pants.(Ash wore what he wears in the Kalos anime adventure)

Delia did find it annoying having four guards always around Ash,but she didn't know what he was capable of.

Ash had thirty guards patrolling the town,four guards guarding him,another thirty patrolling the forest and ten by Delia's house.

Ash nor Delia didn't want any guards with them,but it was at Queen Ilene request.

Ash also had his uncle with him,he taught him the ways of aura when he was three,Ash was eight right now,so he has trained for five years.

"I'm I getting better uncle Riley?" Riley smirked and answered "yes your almost better than me" Ash wanted to jump for joy but couldn't because it was against the rules.

"You've done training in your first day in Pallet,you should go for a walk"

Ash nodded as four guards went to his sides.

Ash stopped by the park and requested the guards to supervise him while he plays.

Ash wasn't just playing with the equipment,he was playing with the Pokemon too!

"Hey you!" Ash turned around to see a young boy wearing a purple T-shirt and blue jeans with brown hair.

"How can I help you sir?"Ash answered politely also alerting the guards making them stare at the situation,making sure that nothing bad happens to the Prince.

"Your new here right?" the brown haired boy asked as his reply was "yes I am sir"

"Wow,your parents must of raised you really well,do you want to play a game of tag?" the boy asked as Ash's mood lifted to even more happy.

"Yes please!" the boy then said "my name is Gary,what's yours?"

Ash answered "my name is Ash Ketchem Sir Gary" Gary smirked and then shouted "TAG" as he tagged Ash as he whined "I wasn't ready!"


	2. Gifts

Chapter 2:Gifts

"PRINCE ASH,YOU HAVE GIFTS!"a guard shouted as the young prince walked towards him,usaully kids at his age would run towards them,but that was against the rules.

"Who are the gifts from?"Ash asked as the guard passed him a note...by his grandfather.

**Dear Ash**

**If you are reading this than I am dead,you mustn't go for revenge on your father,he is a powerful man,I training him to become a Pokemon Master but my plans failed as I could not see him becoming evil,there will be a time you will clash with him,but remember,man the you once knew as your dad,is no more.**

**My last request is to look after my Pokemon,Spiritomb,Eelektross and my best friend Lucario,they know I am dead,but they will be forever loyal to you,train them to become stronger,and remember,I am not out of your life,I am still,in your heart.**

**From:Grandpa**

Ash almost cried again but maneged to stay strong,he promised himself he would take care of his Pokemon like they were brothers,because it was the only thing he had left of his Grandpa.

Ash sent out his Grandfathers Pokemon and begin to bond.

He could not let his Grandfather down.

Chap End

I know short chapter but I'm writhing this at eleven so I'm pretty beat.


	3. Far in the mind but close in the Heart

note:here's a really long chapter for most people.

Chapter 3:Far in the mind but close in the Heart

Ash had stayed in Pallet for a year now,playing with his best friend Gary,but...

"I'm leaving to PokeTech in three months?" Ash quietly asked as her Auntie as she nodded slowly "your mother requested you to go there to fulfil your grandfathers wish"

Ash nodded slowly as he walked to Gary's house to tell him the news with,of course with his guards beside him.

'Knock knock knock' Ash knocked on the door as Gary opened the door to see his best friend.

"Hey Ash,why are you here?"Gary asked cluelessly as he smiled at him,Ash sighed and he began to speak "Sir Gary...I'm going to break down the news to you slowly..."

Gary looked at him funnily,then allowed him and his guards in.

"What's the news Ashy-Boy"Gary teasingly asked as he sat down on a couch opposite to Ash.

Ash sighed again,then calmly and slowly stated"Sir Gary,I'm leaving Pallet in three months"

Gary's eyes opened widely,he was shocked,surprised and hurt.

Gary couldn't talk at all,he was to shocked to say something.

Ash calmly continued "my mother wants me to leave to go to a school for future Pokemon trainers,so I could become a better trainer"

Gary quickly argued "but it's your choice!not your mothers!choose to stay here and get your first Pokemon!"

Ash sighed "Gary I have to,you don't know what happened in my past and why this is so important becoming a Pokemon master"

"Why do you have to go!aren't you happy here!"Gary protested.

Ash nodded "I am happy here it's just...I just need to go to that school so I can become a Pokemon master like my grandfather always wanted to be!"Ash looked at the ground knowing that his best friend was going to be mad at him.

Gary sighed "come on let's go"Ash looked at Gary weirdly,Gary replied "come on let's go,since your going in three months,we have plenty of time to play"

Ash smiled weakly,and allowed him to take him to a place.

Gary led Ash(and his guards) to a different park,not the one Ash goes to,but another one,there were one boy and two girls at the park,they were all staring at Ash.

Gary was the first one to speak "hey guys I want you to meet a new friend of mine!"

One of the girls said "who is he?"that girl had blonde hair with a red hat that had glasses on it,she had black shoes and socks that went past her knee,wearing a skirt and a black t-shirt.

Gary replied "his name is Ash,he's a prince!"he bragged showing off his friend.

The three went wide eyed,the boy spoke "really?which family is he from?" He had brown hair and a red cap,with a red shirt with a black T-shirt,but you couldn't see much of it,it was covered by a red vest with white stripes,he had blue jeans and red and black shoes.

"Uhhhh...I don't know,all I know is his family is from the Cameron Palace"Gary said as he starched his hair.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ash"the other girl said,she had brown hair and a blue t-shirt,a hat with the Poke'Ball symbol on it,she had a red skirt but much different that the other girl,she had blue socks and red and white shoes.

"Enough with questions,Ash this is Red(Red which is the boy sightly waves)this is Serena(the blonde smiled at him and waved happily)and this is Leaf(the brown haired girl waved,unhappy another boy joined the group)"

Ash smiled and bowed "it's a pleasure to meet you Sir Red,Maiden Serena and Maiden Leaf"

The three cringed,they were never called this way,well it was loyalty.

"We now that introduction is finished(walks over to Red)TAG!(runs away with Ash,Serena and Leaf)"

"NO FAIR!"Red shouts as he chooses to go after the new guy,or prince.

Red kept running after Ash around the whole park,with Gary,Leaf and Serena laughing at Red as he couldn't keep up with the prince.

"I (pant) thought princes (pant) were really (pant) slow" Red whined as Ash got cornered and laid his back on the tree.

Red smirked and walked over to him slowly.

Ash took this chance and climbed the tree to a branch that Red couldn't reach.

"Dang it!"Red shouted as he made Ash flinch because of that language.

Red decided that he would go for Gary,since he was strangely the slowest in the group.

He was about to run over to him but felt a tapping on behind his shoulders,he turned around to see nobody,he felt another tapping on the back of his shoulders again,he turned around to see nothing again,the others were laughing hard but Ash's laughter was not heard.

He felt another tapping on his shoulders and turned around again to see Ash making a stupid face making the girls laugh.  
Red quickly ran after him as Ash led him to Gary.  
Red tagged Gary as he got mad at Ash for leading Red to him,he was smart,too smart,no wonder his parents want him to go to this strict school.

They played for the whole day,and that's how the friendship of Ash,Red ,Leaf and Serena began.

TWO MONTHS LATER.

"So your leaving as well..." Ash said to Serena as she looked at him strangely.

"Well,I am moving,my mum found out that Ryhorn racing is more competitive in a region called the Kalos region,they say it's also more popular,so she wants to move there with me"

Ash sighed as Red,Gary and Leaf began to cry.

"We will always miss you,Maiden  
Serena" Ash said as Red added "you may be far away but we are still friends"Leaf also added "we're still BFF's don't forget that" Gary then said "Not you too!"

Everyone looked at him surprised accept for Ash.

"What do you mean by too?" Red questioned as Gary answered "Ash is going to a school called PokeTech,a school for future trainers,except Ash is going there in a month"

"No not another friend leaving!"Red and Leaf cried in a unison.

"I'm leaving tomorrow,so tomorrow is our last day together" Serena said weakly almost breaking into tears.

"We will see each other again,goodbye doesn't mean forever"Ash gently answered making Serena think 'He always knows what to say,I'm going to miss him'

NEXT DAY

All of Serena's friends(Gary Red Leaf Ash) were crying except for Ash,he was been trained to endure tears.

"Goodbye Ash,we will meet again..." Serena softly cried as Ash had a guard get tissues,Ash used one to wipe her tears as Red,Gary and Leaf grabbed some for themselves.

"Remember,this isn't goodbye forever"Ash softly reminded as the three others got Ash's signal,the four friends said to their leaving friend in a unison "we will be far away,but will be in your memories and your heart"

Ash finally broke into tears not being able to endure it,Serena and Leaf hugged Ash to comfort him,because they thought crying was new to him,it was just the second time he has broken into tears.

"Serena!time to go!" Serena's mom shouted as she got into the truck as she started the engine.

Serena gave a hug to everyone but Ash,instead...she kissed him on the cheek,Ash blushed but disappeared instantly remembering Serena was leaving.

Ash quickly remembered something "Serena,heres a album with all our good memories/photos,keep it to remind you,never to forget us"

Serena's eyes began to cry even more as she took the book and weakly cried out "thank you"

She walked into the truck,as the truck drove out of Pallet Town.

Red and Gary were disappointed that they didn't get kissed on the cheek,she knew Ash the least and she have him a kiss on the cheek and not them.

AN MONTH LATER

"I'll never forget our memories Ash"Gary cried as the other two started crying as well.

"This isn't forever,when you become Pokemon trainers,you can visit me at PokeTech"

Leaf walked up to Ash as she said "before you go..."She kisses Ash on the cheek as Ash blushed again but it disappeared remembering he was leaving his friends,he then gave an album to each if his friends with their good memories of a of their friends.

Delia them walks up to Ash "it was a pleasure looking after you Ash,I hope you the best wishes"

Ash nods and walks up to the private jet and flys to his destination quickly,but on the way he looked in his album to see his wonderful memories.


	4. Mega Evolution part 1

_Chapter 4:Mega Evolution Part 2_

Ash stood still amazed that he uncovered something no one has ever discovered yet,he read a note from his grandfather saying that the stones had tremendous power and could possibly make Pokemon stronger,but another evolution stage was not expected.

Ash looked at his awesome looking Lucario as it smirked at Ash.

Then suddenly time stopped,but Ash was still able to move.

A golden portal opened near Ash with the Alpha Pokemon Arceas coming out of it.

**'Ash,my dear child'**Arceas said circling Ash.

Ash looked at Arceas shocked,wasn't Arceas supposed to be in a deep slumber?

**'You are the first one to discover a secret that was buried thousands of years ago'**Arceas explains as it stopped circling Ash and began **'I trusted your Grandfather in protecting one of the last Mega rings you are wearing now'**

Arceas looked into Ash's eyes and saw all the hard work it took to uncover this.

**'My only wish is for you to guard and protect the Mega Ring as well as using it,I wish you the best of wishes,and I'd think you'd want this'** Arceas asked as a egg floated towards Ash,Arceas then finished its speech **'take good care of it'**

Arceas went through the portal as it disappeared and time began again.

Ash looked as his new egg as it began to glow white.

Lucario ran towards him as well as the guards,as the egg began to hatch.

The Pokemon was uncovered to be a strange coloured Larvitar!

Larvitar saw Ash first making him it's father,it saw the other people/Pokemon and flinched,but pushed its face into Ash's chest.

"Where did you get the egg your highness" a guard questioned as Lucario raised an eye and returned back to its normal form.

Ash pause for bit but answered "A friend"

The guards looked at Ash with a unsatisfied look as Ash began to talk to Larvitar.

TIMESKIP

"Hello class,I am Mr Duncan,I will be your teacher until you are all eleven,let's do attendances first"

There were 10 children in the class including Ash.

"Ok,Joe?"the smallest in the class named Joe answered "here"

"Tim?" a boy with nerdy glasses answered "here"

"Emma?"a blonde girl replied "here"

"Jacob?"a boy with purple hair replied "right here"

"Barry?"a blonde haired boy yelled "I'm over here sir!"the teacher sweat-dropped and continued.

"Dallas?"a boy with sunglasses replied ignorantly "here Mr"

"Crystal?" a girl with brown hair answered "here"

"Charlotte?" A girl with a bow tie replied "present"

"Giselle?"a extremely pretty girl replied "present"all the boys except Ash drooled over her,Ash wasn't looking,he has to keep attention to the teacher.

"Ash?" Ash spoke "present sir Mr Duncan"

Mr Duncan blinked a few times realising that royalty was in his class,he sighed in relief,he wouldn't have a spoiled child in hi class.

"Let's start with testing your knowledge for Pokemon"Mr Duncan started as he looked at Joe "I'll keep asking you questions until you get a question wrong"

Joe nodded as Mr Duncan began "what does Rattata evolve to?"

Joe thought for awhile and answered "Raticate"

Mr Duncan said "correct,what is the move set of Magikarp?"

Joe gulped "ummm Splash and Hyper Beam"

Giselle giggled at his stupidity as Ash looked at him if he was crazy

"Incorrect,now Tim,what is Water good against?"

Tim replied easily "Ground and Rock"

Mr Duncan questioned "correct,now tell me which region Bagon is from?"

Tim gulped and answered "ummm Johto?"

Ash and Giselle looked at him like he was crazy as Mr Duncan moved to the next target "Emma,tell me where a Sunkern lives"

Emma gulped and asked "route 1"

Giselle giggled and Ash wished to skip to him already.

"Incorrect,Barry how does Rhyperior evolve?"

Barry answered that easily "trading while holding a Protecter,I know because my dad's a Sinnoh battle frontier brain and he owns one"

"Correct now tell me what's a Darkrai's signature move?"

Barry made a wild guess "Dark Fart"

Ash and Mr Duncan sweat-dropped as Giselle started laughing making the other boys blush at her elegant laugh.

"Incorrect,Jacob when does a Pikachu evolve?"Mr Duncan asks.

"When you give it a thunderstone!" Jacob answered.

"Correct where can you find a Sunkern?"Mr Duncan asked replying the question he gave Emma.

"National Park"Jacob answered as Emma face lightens up.

"Correct which region does Gogoat come from?"

Jacob guessed and said "Hoenn?"

Ash looks at him disappointed,but Giselle didn't know the answer either.

"Incorrect,Dallas which region does Lucario come from?"

Dallas started to sweat as Ash wanted to answer this question so badly.

"Ice Cream Land!"Dallas shouted as everybody in the class except Duncan and Ash laughed.

"Incorrect,Crystal when do Metapid evolve?"Mr Duncan questioned.

"Level 8"Crystal answered as Ash and Giselle looked at he in disappointment.

"Incorrect,Charlotte what does Magikarp evolve to?"Mr Duncan asked.

"Milotic"Charlotte answered as Giselle smirked at her wrong answer.

"Incorrect,Giselle what does Pikachu evolve to?"Mr Duncan asked as she easily replied "Raichu"

"Correct what type is Gengar?"Duncan asked.

"Ghost and Poison"Giselle answered lazily.

"Correct which region does this Pokemon come from,Salamence"Mr Duncan questioned impressed that she knew this much at the age of eight.

"Hoenn"Giselle said calmly.

"Correct where are Gogoats from?"Mr Duncan asked.

Giselle gulped and said "I do not know the answer to this and will take a guess,Unova"

"Incorrect Ash where is Gogoat from?"Mr Duncan asked again.

"The Kalos region sir Mr Duncan"Ash answered calmly.

"Name all six Pseudo Legendaries"Mr Duncan intensifying the question so he could start teaching.

"Dragonite,Tyranitar,Metagross,Salamence,Garchomp and Hydraigon sir Mr Duncan" Ash said calmly.

This shocked Mr Duncan,nobody in his class from the past knew all of the Pseudos,he decided to make things harder.

"Correct,what is the fastest Pokemon in the world?"Mr Duncan questioned thinking he won't get this one unless he was a professor.

"Deoxys-Speed Form sir Mr Duncan"Ash answered politely.

Shocked Mr Duncan again he questioned again"Correct which Pokemon has the most damage in a battle"

"Shuckle sir Mr Duncan"Ash said calmly,again shocking Duncan.

"Correct,name a Pokemon with no weaknesses"Mr Duncan asked thinking he won't get this one.

"Eelecktross if not for Smack Down or Gravity sir Mr Duncan"Ash answered in a polite voice.

"Correct now how much Pokemon do I have on me?"Mr Duncan asked knowing he

made a unfair question and knowing that he won't get this one.

Ash frowned and guessed "one?"

Mr Duncan sighed in relief and said "Incorrect,Ok let's get into the lesson!"

End

How's dat?


	5. Mega Evolution Part 2

_Chapter 4:Mega Evolution Part 2_

Ash stood still amazed that he uncovered something no one has ever discovered yet,he read a note from his grandfather saying that the stones had tremendous power and could possibly make Pokemon stronger,but another evolution stage was not expected.

Ash looked at his awesome looking Lucario as it smirked at Ash.

Then suddenly time stopped,but Ash was still able to move.

A golden portal opened near Ash with the Alpha Pokemon Arceas coming out of it.

**'Ash,my dear child'**Arceas said circling Ash.

Ash looked at Arceas shocked,wasn't Arceas supposed to be in a deep slumber?

**'You are the first one to discover a secret that was buried thousands of years ago'**Arceas explains as it stopped circling Ash and began **'I trusted your Grandfather in protecting one of the last Mega rings you are wearing now'**

Arceas looked into Ash's eyes and saw all the hard work it took to uncover this.

**'My only wish is for you to guard and protect the Mega Ring as well as using it,I wish you the best of wishes,and I'd think you'd want this'** Arceas asked as a egg floated towards Ash,Arceas then finished its speech **'take good care of it'**

Arceas went through the portal as it disappeared and time began again.

Ash looked as his new egg as it began to glow white.

Lucario ran towards him as well as the guards,as the egg began to hatch.

The Pokemon was uncovered to be a strange coloured Larvitar!

Larvitar saw Ash first making him it's father,it saw the other people/Pokemon and flinched,but pushed its face into Ash's chest.

"Where did you get the egg your highness" a guard questioned as Lucario raised an eye and returned back to its normal form.

Ash pause for bit but answered "A friend"

The guards looked at Ash with a unsatisfied look as Ash began to talk to Larvitar.

TIMESKIP

"Hello class,I am Mr Duncan,I will be your teacher until you are all eleven,let's do attendances first"

There were 10 children in the class including Ash.

"Ok,Joe?"the smallest in the class named Joe answered "here"

"Tim?" a boy with nerdy glasses answered "here"

"Emma?"a blonde girl replied "here"

"Jacob?"a boy with purple hair replied "right here"

"Barry?"a blonde haired boy yelled "I'm over here sir!"the teacher sweat-dropped and continued.

"Dallas?"a boy with sunglasses replied ignorantly "here Mr"

"Crystal?" a girl with brown hair answered "here"

"Charlotte?" A girl with a bow tie replied "present"

"Giselle?"a extremely pretty girl replied "present"all the boys except Ash drooled over her,Ash wasn't looking,he has to keep attention to the teacher.

"Ash?" Ash spoke "present sir Mr Duncan"

Mr Duncan blinked a few times realising that royalty was in his class,he sighed in relief,he wouldn't have a spoiled child in hi class.

"Let's start with testing your knowledge for Pokemon"Mr Duncan started as he looked at Joe "I'll keep asking you questions until you get a question wrong"

Joe nodded as Mr Duncan began "what does Rattata evolve to?"

Joe thought for awhile and answered "Raticate"

Mr Duncan said "correct,what is the move set of Magikarp?"

Joe gulped "ummm Splash and Hyper Beam"

Giselle giggled at his stupidity as Ash looked at him if he was crazy

"Incorrect,now Tim,what is Water good against?"

Tim replied easily "Ground and Rock"

Mr Duncan questioned "correct,now tell me which region Bagon is from?"

Tim gulped and answered "ummm Johto?"

Ash and Giselle looked at him like he was crazy as Mr Duncan moved to the next target "Emma,tell me where a Sunkern lives"

Emma gulped and asked "route 1"

Giselle giggled and Ash wished to skip to him already.

"Incorrect,Barry how does Rhyperior evolve?"

Barry answered that easily "trading while holding a Protecter,I know because my dad's a Sinnoh battle frontier brain and he owns one"

"Correct now tell me what's a Darkrai's signature move?"

Barry made a wild guess "Dark Fart"

Ash and Mr Duncan sweat-dropped as Giselle started laughing making the other boys blush at her elegant laugh.

"Incorrect,Jacob when does a Pikachu evolve?"Mr Duncan asks.

"When you give it a thunderstone!" Jacob answered.

"Correct where can you find a Sunkern?"Mr Duncan asked replying the question he gave Emma.

"National Park"Jacob answered as Emma face lightens up.

"Correct which region does Gogoat come from?"

Jacob guessed and said "Hoenn?"

Ash looks at him disappointed,but Giselle didn't know the answer either.

"Incorrect,Dallas which region does Lucario come from?"

Dallas started to sweat as Ash wanted to answer this question so badly.

"Ice Cream Land!"Dallas shouted as everybody in the class except Duncan and Ash laughed.

"Incorrect,Crystal when do Metapid evolve?"Mr Duncan questioned.

"Level 8"Crystal answered as Ash and Giselle looked at he in disappointment.

"Incorrect,Charlotte what does Magikarp evolve to?"Mr Duncan asked.

"Milotic"Charlotte answered as Giselle smirked at her wrong answer.

"Incorrect,Giselle what does Pikachu evolve to?"Mr Duncan asked as she easily replied "Raichu"

"Correct what type is Gengar?"Duncan asked.

"Ghost and Poison"Giselle answered lazily.

"Correct which region does this Pokemon come from,Salamence"Mr Duncan questioned impressed that she knew this much at the age of eight.

"Hoenn"Giselle said calmly.

"Correct where are Gogoats from?"Mr Duncan asked.

Giselle gulped and said "I do not know the answer to this and will take a guess,Unova"

"Incorrect Ash where is Gogoat from?"Mr Duncan asked again.

"The Kalos region sir Mr Duncan"Ash answered calmly.

"Name all six Pseudo Legendaries"Mr Duncan intensifying the question so he could start teaching.

"Dragonite,Tyranitar,Metagross,Salamence,Garchomp and Hydraigon sir Mr Duncan" Ash said calmly.

This shocked Mr Duncan,nobody in his class from the past knew all of the Pseudos,he decided to make things harder.

"Correct,what is the fastest Pokemon in the world?"Mr Duncan questioned thinking he won't get this one unless he was a professor.

"Deoxys-Speed Form sir Mr Duncan"Ash answered politely.

Shocked me Duncan again he questioned again"Correct which Pokemon has the most damage in a battle"

"Shuckle sir Mr Duncan"Ash said calmly,again shocking Duncan.

"Correct,name all the Pokemon with no weaknesses"Mr Duncan asked thinking he won't get this one.

"Eelecktross,Sableye and Spiritomb sir Mr Duncan"Ash answered in a polite voice.

"Correct now how much Pokemon do I have on me?"knowing he won't get this one.

Ash frowned and guessed "one?"

Mr Duncan sighed in relief and said "Incorrect,Ok let's get into the lesson!"

End

How's dat?


End file.
